The present invention relates generally to variable-gain amplifiers, and more specifically, to a translinear variable-gain amplifier.
The signals received and transmitted in wireless communications systems often vary in strength and thus require the use of variable gain amplifiers in the radio transceiver. These variable gain amplifiers operate to remove fluctuations in the received signal and to compensate for path losses in the transmitted signal.
Ideally, the variable gain amplifier (VGA) provides amplification at low noise levels, adds little distortion, and consumes very little power. This is important because distortion produced by the receiver VGA limits its ability to reject interfering signals, while distortion produced by the transmitter VGA spills power into adjacent communication channels and thereby reduces system capacity. To minimize distortion, the bias current in the VGA and other circuits is typically highxe2x80x94an unwanted attribute for portable devices.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a VGA with low distortion and low power consumption.
The present invention includes a translinear variable-gain amplifier with adjustable gain and linearity. The amplifier operates over a wide control range, cascades easily, and allows broadband operation, while adding little distortion and consuming minimal power.
In one embodiment included in the present invention, a translinear variable gain amplifier is provided that receives a differential input voltage and produces a differential output current having a selected gain. The amplifier comprises a buffer amplifier that receives the differential input voltage and produces a differential input current. The amplifier further comprises a translinear gain cell coupled to receive the differential input current and produce the differential output current. The gain cell includes a first adjustable bias source that operates to set a linear input range of the gain cell, and a second adjustable bias source that operates to set a gain value of the gain cell.
In one embodiment included in the present invention, a variable gain amplifier with an adjustable linear input range and gain is provided. The amplifier comprises a pair of buffer amplifiers that receive differential input voltages and couple the input voltages to a pair of resistors that convert the input voltages to differential input currents. The amplifier also comprises a translinear gain cell coupled to receive the differential input currents and including a pair of diode-connected transistors and a first adjustable bias source. The first adjustable bias source used to set a linear input range. The translinear gain cell also includes a transistor differential pair and a second adjustable bias source that is operable to set a gain value of the translinear gain cell.